Green Lantern: Year One
This is my verison of the 2011 Green Lantern film. It's a mash-up of Green Lantern 2011 film and Green Lantern Emerald Knights. This film takes place during Aquaman: The Series Plot The sun of the Green Lantern homeworld, Oa, is becoming a gateway for Krona, an evil anti-matter alien tyrant that once sought to destroy all life. As precaution the Guardians of the Universe decide to evacuate Oa of all valuables, such as the Central Battery. While in line to charge their rings before the Battery is taken away, Green Lantern Corps rookie Kyle Rayner converses with Hal Jordan and expresses his selfdoubts as the newest Green Lantern. In response, Hal tells her the story of the first Green Lantern. Avra, a scribe, is chosen by one of the first four power rings despite having no skill as a warrior. Avra and the other three original Green Lanterns are sent to stop a nation of warring aliens. One of the four Lanterns is killed and, with defeat at hand, Avra uses his willpower and imagination as a writer to continue the battle. He creates the first construct from his ring, a sword, that is used to decimate the alien war crafts. Taking Avra’s lead the other two Lanterns also create shapes from their power rings to win the fight. Thanks to Avra the war is won and the power to shape constructs from the power rings is discovered. Avra rises in prestige among the growing Green Lantern Corps, and after his death his ring is passed down until it eventually becomes Abin Sur, than Hal Jordan's. Back in line at the Central Battery, Hal and Kyle meet Kilowog, the head trainer of the Green Lantern Corps. He antagonizes Kyle as a rookie and reminds her that she still has boot camp. Hal tells Kyle not to fear Kilowog and relates the story of Kilowog's own trainer. Sgt. Deegan trains a rookie Kilowog and others by removing their power rings and putting them in deadly settings. Kilowog confronts Deegan and accuses him of a reckless training method and having no value for the lives of his trainees. Sgt. Deegan is then called to act with his recruits when a nearby planet comes under attack. Deegan purposefully drops Kilowog’s ring before departing with the other recruits. In the battle Sgt. Deegan orders the rookies to protect the refugees as he deals with the invaders. As Kilowog catches up, Sgt. Deegan is mortally wounded. Kilowog destroys the army and goes to Deegan's side. Deegan tells Kilowog he never would have let his rookies die and that he did what was best for their training. He passes superiority to Kilowog who then takes up completing the mission. Hal and Kyle arrive at a border patrol of the sun and await Krona's return. Kyle meets a Lantern named Laira and Hal shares her story. Once a princess, Laira is sent on her first solo mission to her homeworld to deal with charges that her people are attacking other nations unprovoked. Standing in her way, Laira quickly defeats her father's mistress and her belittling brother. But when she faces her father she is saddened to learn that the recent war crimes were his own decision. He has been driven into rage by the loss of honor that Laira's ring chose her and not him. Laira is ultimately able to defeat her father who admits she has truly earned her adulthood. He then commits suicide to maintain his honor. Back at the border patrol of Oa's sun, every Lantern has been called to await Krona's return. The only absent Lantern noted is Mogo. Hal explains who Mogo is and why he is not present: Bolphunga the Unrelenting seeks to fight and destroy all the most powerful warriors in the universe and is told he will never defeat the Green Lantern Mogo. Bolphunga’s computer contains no stats on Mogo except his whereabouts on a mysterious green planet. There Bolphunga spends weeks tracking Mogo's power signatures but never finds the elusive Lantern. Bolphunga sets explosives all over the planet to flush Mogo out but is horrified when the planet extinguishes all the bombs and Mogo is revealed to be the entire planet. Back at the border patrol, Hal and Kyle meets Tomar-Tu. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies